A Week in the Montgomery House
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: Ezra's apartment is being exterminated and he needs a place to stay for a week! Will the Mongomery's step up and allow Aria's boyfriend/ex-teacher stay with them? And how will Byron feel about it? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that came to me. Byron and Ella are not divorced in this and are letting Aria date Ezra so yea! Just tell me what you thought. Also, I'm sorry if you can't tell where the line breaks are, I've tried putting them in when I write the stories on my computer but they never show up on the site, oh well I'll figure it out eventually. **

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine! Wish it was, there would be a heck of a lot more hot doctor (wren) and more shirtless Ezra, preferably not kissing all up on Aria, I mean I love them together as much as the next fangirl but, hello, I like him with me a hell of a lot better. Haha! **

"Come on Byron, the poor man's apartment is being exterminated. I think we can let him stay here for a week." Ella looked pleading at her husband who stood before her defiantly with his arms crossed.

"No, I won't have them sleeping in the same house together, I'm sorry I just can't stand for it." Ella sighed.

"Look, when we agreed that Aria could see him, all dislike of him should have deceased. I can't see why you don't like him. He treats Aria well and hell he probably knows more about her life than we do right now." Byron still continued to stand in their bedroom shaking his head like a disagreeing toddler.

"No, and that's the end of it." Ella sighed, throwing her hands up in despair as seh walked out into the hall and walked down to Aria's bedroom with Byron following her. She peeked her head into Aria's room and knocked on her doorframe. "Sweetie?"

Aria turned her head from her task and looked at her mother with her eyebrows raised. "You go ahead and tell Ezra he is more than welcome to stay here this week." Aria smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, thank you mom. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it."

Ella turned around to the angry face of her husband and gave an irritated look. "It'll do you some good to be in the same house as Ezra for awhile," she began while walking away. "Give you some good bonding time."

Ezra showed up at the door that night with a small suit case in tow. Aria met him at the door and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey, you're just in time, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." he smiled as Aria took his suit case, "Come on just follow me."

She walked up the stairs and took him to her room where she sat his luggage down in the corner. "Aria I doubt this is where your parents are expecting me to sleep." She stuck her lips out in a pout and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well this is where I'm expecting you to sleep."

He smiled and leaned into her kiss when they were suddenly jolted out of their embrace by a cough at the door. They turned to look at Byron, who stood with an angry look on his face. "Did we say you were allowed up here?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Dad, please quite treating him like he's some little boy. And he didn't just come up here, I brought him up here."

"Well there are going to have to be some boundaries set if you too are going to be in the same house for more than a few hours." He said and turned to walk down the hallway. "Dinners ready by the way."

Aria just sighed and smiled while rolling her eyes, "Don't worry about him, he's just being unreasonable that's all." Ezra forced a smile and slowly nodded his head, but couldn't help but to feel uneasy while following Aria to the dining room.

"So Ezra, how are classes at Hollis going?" Ella asked, trying, although not succeeding, to ease the tension in the room. Byron only glared at Ezra, who sat to the left of him next to Aria. Ezra only sat nervously, pushing his dinner around on his plate, while Aria, seeming to try to me a mediator just like her mother, tried to strike up conversation whenever she could, sometimes placing a comforting hand on Ezra's knee under the table.

"They're going great. I really love all of my students this semester."He said, not sure where to go from there. Ella smiled, liking the idea that Ezra seemed genuinely interested in his job.

"Well this is awkward." Everyone's eyes shot to Mike, who sat looking unpleasant.

"Mike. Not now." Said Ella warningly.

Everyone looked back down to their plates and shuffled their food around some more, before Byron asked Aria if she'd begun to fill out any applications this summer.

Aria nodded enthusiastically glad she had something to talk about. "Yeah, I've applied to NYU and Hollis just in case. Also, I'm still considering Stanford, but who knows."

Aria smiled at Ezra, "I just can't wait to finally be out of school so we can get the hell out of Rosewood." He smiled at her, while Byron just scowled.

"We?" Aria looked over to the head of the table at her father. "Yes we. We fully intend on moving together somewhere. That's essentially what's going to decided where I go to college." Aria looked over to Ezra who suddenly looked very nervous at Aria's confession. Sure they'd talked about it and he was completely on board, they just hadn't mentioned it to her parents yet.

"Aria you can't be serious."

"But I am Dad. Why would I want to go anywhere where Ezra wasn't?" Byron stood up from the table and threw his napkin onto his plate. "Excuse me." Byron walked away and slowly walked up the stairs to him and Ella's bedroom.

"Mike, Aria, will you two do the dishes please." Asked Ella as she pushed back her chair and followed after her husband.

Ella pushed into her and Byron's room fully prepared for the fight that was inevitable, but stopped short when she saw him sitting on the edge of their bed with his head in his hands.

"When did she grow up?" he asked, his voice muffled in his hands. Ella huffed and sat next to him on the bed. "I don't know. It happened right before our eyes without us realizing it."

"I can accept her going to college and leaving home. But God Ella the way she talks about him…."

"I know. But she's in love Byron. There's not much we can do to compete with that. And if we do, all we'll end up doing is pushing her away." He nodded. "It's just hard. She's just a little girl."

"No Byron." He looked over at her quizzically as Ella sighed and looked at the wall. Both of their heads turned to the sound of laughter and a slamming door from Aria's bedroom. "She's a young woman."

Aria laughed and slammed her door playfully as Ezra continued to hold onto her stomach tickling her. "S-s-s-to-top" Aria managed to get out in between pants and bouts of laughter. "Say uncle."

"U-u-un-un-cle" Ezra stopped his assault on her stomach and smiled down at Aria as she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him. "How did I get so lucky?" Aria smiled and gave Ezra a small peck on the lips. "I ask myself the same question all the time."

Ezra leaned down and kissed Aria allowing his hands to travel to her hips, pulling her against him. He slowly walked back to her bed and laid back with her on top of him. His hands descended from her hips and smoothed over her ass, causing her to moan. Aria began to trail her kisses down his neck, hearing Ezra's harsh breath in her ear.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean your parents are right down the hall." Aria rolled her eyes and lifted her lips up to his ear, nibbling on the lobe. "I think you spend entirely too much time thinking. Don't you think?"

He smiled and scoffed, "That may have worked on me before but…" Aria looked up at him and pouted. "What are you trying to tell me? I don't have any effect on you anymore?" he huffed a laugh. "You have too much, that's the problem."

"Well I don't see that as a problem." She smiled and kissed him on the lips again, harsher this time, fisting his shirt in her hands to pull him closer. He smiled against her lips and returned her kisses with the same vigor.

They jumped apart when they heard a knock on her door. Aria sat up in her bed and adjusted her clothing while Ezra did the same. "Come in."

Ella poked her head in the doorway smiling. "Hey you two, we're going to watch a movie downstairs if you want to watch it with us."

Aria nodded and said they'd be down in a minute. She turned towards Ezra placing herself back in his lap. "Hopefully Dad's cooled down after dinner."

"Well you have to admit, you kind of dropped a bomb on him." Aria rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well you had to find out sooner or later. It might have well been sooner, now he has more time to get used to the idea." Ezra nodded and allowed Aria to pull him up from her bed and out the door to downstairs.

Byron sighed when he reached the living room, prepared to face the prospect of watching a movie with the family and _him_. He surveyed the familiar sight before him in the family room. There was a large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and blankets piled up on the sofa for anyone to take.

"Hey you." Greeted Ella as she walked into the living room with smaller bowls for everyone to have their individual popcorn in. She lifted herself up on her toes, giving him a peck on the cheek before moving farther into the living room.

"Hey. So this will be nice. We haven't all sat down and watched a movie in a while." He watched as Ella set down the bowls and moved over to the DVD player to set up the movie. "Yeah, well I figured this would give us all something to do together in one room. That way it would probably settle your mind about Aria and Ezra. Plus, I just really think we need some good family time."

Byron grimaced. "Does family time include Ezra?"

Ella sighed and turned around. "If family time includes Aria, then yes, family time includes Ezra." She gave him a stern look that told him to drop it as Mike came bounding down the stairs.

"So, what chick flick are you and Aria going to force us to watch this time?" Ella rolled her eyes and looked at Mike pointedly. "We do not make you watch chick flicks."

"Oh, come on. You never let Dad and I watch what we want to."

"Because we don't want to watch 300 again." Came Aria's voice as she came down the stairs with Ezra in tow. "We only had to watch it about a hundred times. There is only so much bloodshed a girl can take."

The group chuckled as Ella placed the movie in the player. "She is so right. So you owe us for all the bloodshed we had to watch. Besides, I promise this one will be funny."

Byron quietly surveyed the room surrounding him. He and Ella sat comfortably cuddled on the love seat with a blanket over them and a bowl of empty popcorn between them. Mike lay on the floor in front of the love seat, perched on a bean bag chair that used to be in Aria's room before she "grew out of it" and put it in the closet under the stairs in case someone needed to use it.

He, however, could not get his eye's to unglue from Ezra and Aria, who lie comfortably entangled on the couch. His first intention, before the movie started, was to sit over there with him. They wouldn't be able to do much touching if he was sitting right next to them. But, as he made his way to sit down, Ella asked him where he was going, and gestured to the seat next to her.

So now, he just sat, smoldering in anger at each finger Ezra would place on his daughter. He noticed that at first he was hesitant as Aria sat close to him on the couch. Soon they had pulled out the footrests on the reclining couch and had snuggled in close under the blanket. Now, Ezra had his arm lazily wrapped around Aria, his fingers slowly moving up and down her bicep, his eyes glued to the screen.

He suddenly was jolted from his trace by Ella nudging his arm. "Byron."

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Ella whispered, trying not to disturb everyone from the movie.

"Yeah. What did you ask?" she pushed the empty bowl towards Byron, shaking it, making the un-popped kernels in the bowl rattle. "Will you grab me some more popcorn, your closer to the bowl." Bryon nodded, and leaned forward, scooping up the buttery treat.

He handed Ella her popcorn and tried to look at the screen and find some interest in the movie before him. He could still see them from the corner of his eye, as Ezra silently whispered something in Aria's ear, making her laugh and lightly slap him on the chest. He continued to watch as Aria whispered something in his ear, which made Ezra blush and look at her sternly as he attempted to hold back a laugh. He suddenly looked uncomfortable and was making an extra effort to look at the television screen.

Byron wondered what had him so worked up, before he caught the smallest movement under the blanket of a hand slowly moving up Ezra's thigh. Appalled, Byron cleared his throat, causing Aria to jump and quickly turn to look at the television, making sure to not let her eyes meet her fathers, and trying to hold back a laugh at Ezra, who's cheeks were so red they could beat the fiery gates of hell.

"Your father is watching us." Ezra whispered into Aria's ear, his hot breath making her shiver. She laughed, knowing this and lightly slapped Ezra on the chest with the back of her hand. She looked out of the corner of her eye, to see her father's face trained on she and Ezra. She turned to him and lifted her lips up to his ear.

"Then we should just give him something to watch." Ezra looked at her warningly, begging her not to try anything, but trying not to laugh at the same time.

Aria slowly moved her hand from where it was resting in her lap, to Ezra's leg, languidly making her way higher up his thigh, when her father cleared his throat, making her jump, knowing it was directed towards her. She looked back up to Ezra who was red as a beet and tried to hold back a laugh.

The family stood up to stretch as the credits rolled on the screen, everyone saying how good the movie was or wasn't, Byron remaining quiet since he didn't watch most of it. He just stayed tuned in to the real life soap opera that was playing in his living room.

Ella yawned, saying how tired she was, Aria doing the same. Aria turned towards the stair case to walk upstairs to her room, but stopped on the first step, turning around to look at Ezra. "Are you coming?"

"I'm not so sure that's…"

"It's okay. We trust you." Byron looked at Ella pointedly, knowing full well it wouldn't do him any good.

Aria smiled brightly and waited as Ezra nodded and started for the stairs. Ezra wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way up the staircase. When they'd made their way to Aria's room, she quietly closed the door behind her smiling smugly.

"I told you that you could sleep here." Ezra scoffed and sat down on the bed. "Yea, well after the stunt you pulled during the movie, I'm surprised I'm not outside on my ass right now." Aria laughed and climbed on top of him on the bed. "Oh come one. He deserved a bit of a startle, he stared at us through the whole movie."

Ezra sighed placing his hands on her hips. "What am I going to do with you?" Aria shrugged smiling and kissed him lightly on the lips before suddenly hopping up from the bed. "I need a shower. Want to join me?"

Ezra looked at her warningly as Aria giggled and fled into the bathroom across the hall.

Byron could hear Aria giggle from down the hallway as her door closed. He listened to the silent padding of feet as she walked across the hall to the bathroom. He turned over, still angry over the fact that Ella had allowed _him_ to sleep in their daughter's bedroom. He watched his wife walk into the room, dressed for bed.

Ella quickly became self conscious underneath her husband's unrelenting expression. "What?"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Ella rolled her eyes and sat down at her make-up table, catching Byron's gaze in the mirror. "It's fine Byron and I didn't much feel like pulling out blankets and sheets for him to sleep on. Plus, I'm not going to force the poor man to sleep on a couch for a whole week."

"Yeah, well, I'm just not comfortable with them in the same bed together, that's all." Ella shook her head, as she rubbed lotion onto her hands, still keeping eye contact with him through the mirror. "Why don't you trust Aria? I know she kind of lost our trust by keeping this a secret for so long, but then she did the mature thing and came to us about it. So, in my book that made up for it. Besides Byron, what are they going to do with us right down the hall?"

"It's not Aria I'm worried about. Besides how many times have we caught them chewing each other's face off when we were home in this house?" Ella breathed a laugh and turned to face Byron.

"Look. Whether or not we like it, they are a couple and at the moment, we have given them permission, so there is nothing we can do about it. Besides, what do you think they do when they are at his apartment? Alone. With no one around. You can't honestly think that they just have deep conversations the whole time she's there." Byron sighed, putting a hand to his forehead.

"I try not to think about _that._ And when they're here I just feel like I have a smidgen of control, so I try to control the amount of touching that he does to our daughter." Ella shook her head and turned back around to her beauty ritual.

"Well, there's not much we can do Byron." She stated, rising up from the chair and walking over to the bed, switching off the light. "Aria's a free spirit and she just does what she wants."

Ezra looks up from the book he was reading as Aria silently stalks into the room wearing nothing but a towel. She locks the door and looks over to him and smirks, not saying anything and knowing she doesn't have to. His eye's follow her as she saunters over to her dresser, before allowing her towel to fall, as she mumbles an 'oops'.

He looks at her with curiosity, allowing his gaze to fall over her small naked curves. She takes her time in choosing an outfit, soundlessly rustling through a drawer of clothing. After a moment she removes a familiar looking t-shirt , one she's obviously stolen from one of his own drawers, and pulls it on over her body. He continues to survey her, noticing the t-shirt only reaches to mid-thigh and rises up with very little movement.

Aria continues to move around the room, coming to various drawers and boxes, revealing another piece of her nightly routine. She pulls on a pair of black lace panties and finally retreats to the bed, where Ezra lies already changed into his pajamas.

She smiles and crawls onto the bed, choosing to straddle Ezra's legs. She leans in and gives him a small kiss on the lips which he returns back slowly. Aria pulls away and smiles looking him in the eyes. "What are you reading?"

Ezra raises his head from where it's cocked to the side and looks over to the book that lay deserted on the mattress. "Winesburg, Ohio. It caught my eye. Do you always keep that on your night stand?" she nodded. "In case I ever need to get away." He returned the smile and leaned forward to give a gentle her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Aria laced her hands through his hair, slowly making the kiss more heated. She sucked on his bottom lip, soliciting a moan from him. Ezra pulled away and looked at her before moving his lips to her neck, sucking on the flesh that lie there. Aria moaned and quietly whispered his name as he sucked on the spot where her neck and collar bone were connected.

Ezra suddenly flipped them over, causing the old mattress that Aria had to creak, and hovered over her. He ran his hand up her thigh, moving the thin t-shirt out of the way. His hand moved over the soft lace that covered her ass, as his hand continued up her torso. His palm lay flat on her stomach as they continued to kiss, slowly exploring each other's mouths.

Aria allowed her own hands to explore, letting her hands run down his sides and back up again teasing him. She could feel gradually begin to harden on her thigh and ran her hands across his butt. Her breathing hitched when his hands finally reached her breasts beneath the t-shirt, his hands invitingly warm as her body arched into his touch.

Allowing her hands to continue exploring his body, Aria moved her hand up his thigh, moving closer and closer to his manhood, until she felt him stop and gently grab her hand. "I don't think that _that_ is such a good idea right now Aria."

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Why not? It's not like my parents are going to hear us. We've just got to be really quiet." Ezra raised himself up from the bed and walked over to the light switch to turn it off. "No. You're parents are trusting me here. I don't really want to screw it up." Aria sighed as he inched his way under the covers beside her.

She turned her head to the side to look at him in the darkness. "If only my parents could hear this conversation, I'm sure they'd be thrown for a loop."

Ezra snorted a laugh. "Why?"

"Because, they're so damn convinced that you're the one that pressures me, or at least my dad is. If only he could see it's the other way around." Ezra gave a quiet laugh and pulled Aria close to him smelling her freshly washed hair. "Oh come on, you don't pressure me into things."

Aria laughed incredulously at him, "Whatever Ezra. Half of the things sexual we do, I've talked you into."

"That's not true. Having sex at all was my idea." Said Ezra defiantly, prepared to defend his argument "Yes, after I begged and pleaded for forever."

He soon realized her statement held some truth and gave up. He sighed. "I guess you're right. You're a bad influence on me." Aria giggled and turned towards him giving him a small peck on the lips before whispering goodnight. Content with just having his arms wrapped around her for the night.

Listening to the sounds of the house, Byron couldn't allow himself to drift off into slumber. He just knew that as soon as he did, something would happen that could have been prevented if he'd only stayed awake. Granted if he just fell asleep now he would never know, and be blissfully unaware of anything going on in his daughters…._sex life_.

However, his curiosity mounted and continued to as soon as he heard Aria leave the bathroom and go into her own room. What made this so increasingly awful was how well he could hear what was going on in Aria's bedroom from he and Ella's room.

If someone coughed or spoke he could hear the muffled sound through the thin walls of their old home. What made him especially uneasy was the amount of no talking that was going on in Aria's room. He knew she'd gone in there about a minute ago. Why was she not talking to Ezra? Had he fallen asleep?

Byron listens for several more minutes before he decided that it was okay for him to go to sleep now, and that nothing would happen with a sleeping Ezra, when he suddenly heard talking. What about he wasn't sure, but the talking soon went away and was replaced by more quiet.

He relaxed and decided that they had finally fallen asleep, when he suddenly heard a bed creak, one that sounded too loud for someone to just be moving to get adjusted. He looked over to Ella who was sleeping soundly and edged out of the bed, careful not to wake her. Tiptoeing down the hallway, Byron held his ear up to the door, and sighed disappointingly when all he could hear was heavy breathing, quiet moans of Ezra's name, and the smacking of lips as they kissed hungrily.

He was about to burst in, not caring that they knew he was eves dropping when Ezra suddenly spoke.

""I don't think that _that_ is such a good idea right now Aria." He listened intently, wondering what _that_ was referring to, although he had a pretty good idea.

"Why not? It's not like my parents are going to hear us. We've just got to be really quiet." Byron stood appalled, not really wanting to hear this conversation, but forcing himself to stand and listen to it. He heard Ezra rise up from the bed and prepared to move from the door when he heard footsteps coming towards the door, but relaxed when he realized he was only turning out the light.

"No. You're parents are trusting me here. I don't really want to screw it up." He was surprised to hear such this come from Ezra's mouth, this conversation completely flipped from how it normally would go in his mind.

"If only my parents could hear this conversation, I'm sure they'd be thrown for a loop." Aria said.

"Why?" inquired Ezra. Byron was thinking the same thing. "Because, they're so damn convinced that you're the one that pressures me, or at least my dad is. If only he could see it's the other way around."

Byron stood aback for a moment, not really sure how to process Aria's words. "Oh come on, you don't pressure me into things."

"Whatever Ezra. Half of the things sexual we do, I've talked you into."

"That's not true. Having sex at all was my idea." Byron could feel his nostrils flare, his new appreciation of Ezra going away after that statement. "Yes, after I begged and pleaded for forever."

Byron heard Ezra sigh, decided to give up. "I guess you're right. You're a bad influence on me." He shook his head and walked away from the door after he heard one final smacking of lips and them both mumble goodnight.

He slithered his way back to bed, not sure what to do with his new found information. Aria was the aggressor in the relationship. How would have thought it? Byron wondered for a moment if he knew this all along, but wanted to blame someone else instead of his precious little girl. He looked over to the clock on his bedside table that read one a.m. when he had to wake up for an eight a.m. class in the morning.

If Byron had anymore nights like this while Ezra was in the house it was going to be one long week.

**Okay so what did you think? I would really love it if you would give me some feed back in a review. I'm not really sure where to go from here, so I'm thinking of just leaving this as a oneshot, I'm not to good with updates. Anyway I may try. I like this idea…. anyway read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Never did I ever expect this to get the response it did! 35 reviews on chapter one? You guys are too sweet. Anyway I got so many review that it fueled me to begin a new chapter which I wrote as quickly as possible! Okay I hope you like it and please keep it up with the awesome reviews! **

**PrettyLittleSwifty13: I'm glad you liked it! And I am working on that skype, I just read back over it and didn't like it, so now I am trying to work out the kinks, but just trust me and give it time I want to give you guys an awesome update! :)**

**Msbookworm93: I always like Byron to run into them doing naughty things and talking about things that make him think…for some reason. I have an unnatural obsession with them getting caught. Oh well we shall never know.**

**lulytaJB: Same thing as above, I like Byron to listen in on them…for some reason, Haha!**

**Dancerbff22: THANK YOU! And people are talking about this on twitter? What? That makes me feel like a rockstar (she said completely self absorbedly) is that even a word?**

**Caligirl28: Thank you! And I know, I like them to be lovey to, so many stories make them afraid to be, well I think they just need to throw it in there faces! Haha! And I agree, suck it Byron! **

**Sophieeleon: I honestly don't know if I have the motivation for seven chapters. I will try…but its going to take a lot of self discipline. ..**

**Rome? I don't know that's what you said as anonamous, but anyway… I think you'll find your idea for them to cook hidden in this chapter…Haha! Thanks for the idea**

**Michelle? Another anonamous but, I'm glad it made you laugh!**

**Aston-merygold-is-awesome: I will most defiantly have Byron walk in on them, it's my favorite thing to happen! I wish it would happen on the show, that would be funny as hell, I would have it on repeat on youtube. **

**Bite-me-im-irish: Thank you for all the ideas, they will I'm sure be very helpful! Especially if some people want me to do seven chapters!**

**Thankyou to everyone who loved the story and encouraged me to update! I probably wouldn't if it hadn't been for all of your reviews! Thankyou and keep the suggestions coming! Plus the next update might not come as soon as this one, I'll be gone to a convention this next week and won't have time to write, but as soon as I return, it will be the first thing on my check list!**

**Thanks again! Enjoy! **

Aria turned over and smiled at Ezra, who was sleeping peacefully. She loved to watch him while he slept, he was just too adorable. He had this child like demeanor about him that could only be described as cute. He smacked his lips, releasing a puff of morning breath that caught Aria's nose in the close proximity they shared.

She wrinkled her nose and leaned away from, causing Ezra to wake. He opened his eyes to a grimacing Aria, and became puzzled. "What?" he asked groggily, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Your breath is ridiculous." He shook his head, rolling his eyes and pulling a pillow over his head. "I'm sorry that I have morning breath." He stated sarcastically. "Besides, you're no joy to smell in the morning either."

Her jaw dropped slightly in mock hurt. "I do not stink."

"No, but your breath does, and you always find a way to curl right up next to me and yawn first thing in the morning." Aria scoffed disgustedly and climbed over Ezra and off the bed. She suddenly felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back down. She clumsily tumbled back onto the bed and on top of Ezra. She made an effort to pull her head back so it wasn't in his face.

"I thought I had morning breath?" He smiled and placed his hands on her cheeks pulling her head closer to him. "I think I can endure it for one kiss." Aria raised her eye brows as he pulled her face close to him and suddenly jerked back.

"Speak for yourself." And quickly got up giggling as she ran from the room. Soon Ezra was hot on her heels running out into the hallway just in time to see a wave of brown hair flow down the staircase. He followed in hot pursuit and caught up with her on the flat step half way down the stair case. She squealed when he grabbed her by the waist, turning her around to face him.

Still holding her tightly by the waist off the ground so she was level with his lips, Ezra pressed his lips to her own, crushing her body tightly against him. Soon they were both laughing into the kiss, not able to handle the ridiculousness of the situation.

Ezra continued to hold Aria suspended in the air as their kiss became deeper; both seeming to forget where they were or that she was off the ground. A clearing of a throat caused their lips to quickly rip apart. They looked down the stair case at the irritated face of her father. Aria turned her head back to face Ezra, and began a burst of laughter again at the ridiculous situation they were caught in, with her randomly pulled up against Ezra, in the middle of the stair case.

Byron furrowed his brows at the couple while ascending the stairs, mumbling a short 'Good Morning' to the pair, as they continued to giggle and playfully clamor down the stairs.

Ella poured herself a cup of coffee as she nibbled on a bagel, while Byron's egg cooked on the stove top. She looked over to her husband who read the morning paper quietly on the bar. She watched him yawn for the millionth time that morning, he was more tired than usual.

"Did you get okay sleep last night?" Ella inquired, wondering what had kept him up. Byron scoffed at the question. "How do you expect me to get sufficient sleep with both of them sleeping in this house. Especially in the same room. Same bed. Same…pillow."

"Byron, your being unreasonable. They were perfectly fine last night. I think your causing yourself more stress than really necessary." He looked back down to his paper, trying to focus on something else, wanting to change the conversation.

"I mean, what really even has you so worried about all this anyway?" Byron looked up from his paper, opening his mouth to answer. "I-"Suddenly there was a loud thumping of running feet from upstairs. Ella looked up to the ceiling quizzically, not used to hearing anything like that since Aria and Mike were kids.

"What the hell is that?" asked Byron, looking up at the ceiling as well. Ella shook her head and looked back down to her egg, while Byron walked over to the stairs to find Aria pulled tightly to Ezra's chest, her feet dangling off the ground, their faces pressed against one another.

Byron cleared his throat causing the couple to pull apart abruptly, only to be followed by them both giggling. He furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering what was so damn funny and what exactly caused all this excitement. He rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs and greeted them with a simple good morning before going to him and Ella's bedroom to finish getting ready.

Aria pulled out a coffee cup for her and Ezra and handed his to him.

"Good Morning you two. How was your night? Not too uncomfortable on Aria's tiny bed I hope." Ezra smiled as he filled up his cup to the top with the thick black heaven. "No it wasn't too bad, until Aria started kicking."

Aria walked by and hit the back of his head, "I resent that. I can't help it that I tend to have bad dreams from time to time. Besides, at least I'm not waking people up at two in the morning laughing in my sleep."

"Hey! I can't help that. I do it in my subconscious. And at one time you told me that was cute."

"That was before it disrupted my peaceful sleep." Ezra scoffed. "That bed had all the peacefulness of a war zone. And hey," he said pointing to his head, "that hurt."

Aria gave a small burst of laughter at how late his hurt had come into the conversation and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a small kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "All is forgiven." He smirked which she returned.

"Are you two always like this?" Ella asked, innocently by standing throughout this whole conversation. They both turned to look at the older woman, Aria's arms still wrapped around Ezra's neck, forgetting she was there. "Like what?" the duo asked at the same time.

"Fighting like this?" Aria shook her head and pulled away from Ezra's embrace, reaching for her cup of coffee. "We're not fighting." Ezra grabbed his own coffee, excusing himself to get a shower.

"Then what do you call what I just witnessed?" asked Ella giggling. It'd been a little funny. Aria snorted a laugh and sat down at the bar. "That was just playful banter. I think we both like sarcasm a little too much for our own good."

Ella looked back over to the stove, finally removing the egg from the skillet, putting it on bread for Byron to take on the go. She turned back around to her daughter, picking up her coffee cup. "Well I have to say that…it's nice to see you two…together. At least now we can kind of see you as a couple."

Aria smiled. "I always knew you would see things differently if you just tried. Just because it looks like a rain cloud doesn't mean it's going to produce a storm.

Ezra finally found where they kept the towels and walked into the bathroom. He took his shower quickly, never feeling comfortable being naked in new environments. He'd always been much too modest; it was how his mother had raised him. That was what had always appalled him so much about Aria.

When her parents had ultimately decided that Aria couldn't see him after they'd first told them, and they were sneaking around in Philly, she had no problem pulling him into random places. Random public places, and stripping her clothing for him to fully devour her body. Perhaps that was what he'd always found so endearing about Aria. She was a free spirit. What guy wouldn't be attracted that.

After cleaning his body sufficiently, Ezra slipped out of the shower, drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist before walking out the door and running straight into someone, who gave out a surprised yelp. He instinctively reached out to keep the person from falling to the floor, causing them to end up in what looked like a dance dip.

Ezra found himself staring into the eyes of Ella Montgomery, before they both looked over the other side of hall where they heard movement, to find Byron standing taken aback from the scene he'd just walked into. Ezra quickly lifted Ella up from the position, both blubbering out an explanation to Byron that came out as a blurb of words jumbled together.

He held up his hands, motioning for them to stop and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to work." He stated while raising up his arm to wave a goodbye.

"Have a good day." Yelled Ella down the stairs. Hoping he at least thought to grab his breakfast she'd worked hard on. She looked back at Ezra who stood dumbfounded at the last few minutes events.

Ezra opened his mouth to speak, before closing it, changing his mind, and retreating back into Aria's bedroom. Ella stood in the middle of hallway, wanting to laugh at how ludicrous this all was, before becoming embarrassed at being in Ezra's embrace with him in only a towel and deciding to simply retreat to her own room instead.

If this didn't make things more awkward than they already were then she didn't know what would.

Aria and Ezra found the rest of the day to be completely uneventful. Of course they wouldn't get to have any alone time since Ella decided to stick around for the rest of the day. Wanting to spend more time with Aria and her boyfriend. And Aria appreciated it. She really did. She would be lying if she said that she didn't want her mother to spend time and get to know Ezra the way she knew Ezra. And after their little slip up this morning, it was like they were closer now that they had their own little inside joke.

But right now, at this moment all Aria could focus her mind on was jumping his bones. And while she wanted her mother to get to know there relationship, it would probably be best to keep that part behind closed doors, when her parents weren't around. Which Aria was finding increasingly difficult in their home. She needed to find a way to get them out of there fast.

"So how about Ezra and I cook dinner tonight?" asked Aria from her perch on the sofa next to Ezra. He looked at her quizzically his hand on her knee giving a light squeeze. She looked over to him widening her eyes telling him not to question this.

"Since when do you want to cook?" asked Ella from across the room where she sat comfortably in a sitting chair. Aria shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just thought it would be fun. Besides you cook all the time, I thought it would be nice for you to not have to do anything for once."

Ella continued to give Aria a suspicious gaze, not sure what her motives behind this were but deciding not to question it. At least she didn't have to cook. "Okay. Go for it."

"Okay. We'll be back in a little while." Ella held up her hands her eyes following Aria as he rose from the couch. "Where are you going?"

"The store, we'll need to get groceries to make dinner." Ella shook her head, her brow creasing, wondering why she couldn't just use what was in the kitchen, before her features softened in realization. She wanted to be alone with him.

"Alright, do you need money?" Aria shook her head, pulling Ezra off the couch and towards the front door. "No, we're good. See you in a little bit."

"What was that all about?" Aria looked over to Ezra in the driver's seat, his eyes trained on the road, as his thumb traced lazy circles around the top of her hand. "What?" he glanced over at her for one second, giving a condescending glare. "The sudden urge to cook dinner."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just thought it would be something nice to do for Mom. Hey will you pull over here in this parking lot."

"Aria that parking lots deserted." She rolled her eyes, he was utterly clueless sometimes.

"I know I think I might be sick." Ezra quickly turned into the deserted lot, putting the car in park before turning to face Aria, about to ask if she was okay, when her lips unexpectedly attached to his. Now he understood, she didn't want to cook, she wanted out of the house. She wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to completely erase the space that wanted to separate his body from hers.

Ezra nibbled on Aria's bottom lip, as she opened her mouth allowing him to press his tongue into her mouth. His lips soon descended from her lips to her neck, causing beautiful moans to surge from her lips. Ezra continued to nibble on her neck, moving up towards her ear. "I don't think this is what your mom had in mind when we said we would go get groceries."

Aria chortled in Ezra's ear, her fingers running through his tousled hair. "I can guarantee this isn't what she had in mind, but…" her sentence trailed off as one of his hands ran down her side, bunching up a piece of her dress in his hands. They continued to kiss, as Aria removed her seatbelt and maneuvered over to Ezra's seat so she was straddling his waist.

His hands remaining firmly on her hips, "That was quite a move there." Aria continued to kiss down his neck, mumbling, "I know." Ezra had just allowed his hands to move from her hips, palming her breasts, when there was a knock on the window. They both looked over to see an uncomfortable looking police officer, motioning for Ezra to roll down the window.

"Yes, officer." He asked nervously, suddenly very aware of Aria in his lap who stared wide eyed at the cop.

"Alright, I need I.D. sir." Ezra reached to get his driver's license from his pocket, but only ended up thrusting towards Aria as he tried to retrieve his wallet. "Maybe you should go back over there." He jerked his head over to the passenger seat, motioning for her to go over there. "Right." She smiled nervously, and clamored over to the other side of the car.

He finally handed over his I.D. to the officer, watching him walk away in the rearview mirror back to his squad car. Ezra placed his head in hand, pinching his nose, and sinking down in his seat. "Shit."

Aria looked over to him, "It's not that big of deal. We'll be okay."

"Aria-" she shrugged. "At Least he didn't ask for my I.D. That would have been uncomfortable." Aria nodded toward the door when the officer arrived back at it. Ezra rolled down the window again, taking the I.D. back as the cop handed it to him.

"Mr. Fitz, do realize it is considered lewd behavior to be making out in a car, in the daylight no less. And, public endangerment is also an issue, you were in the driver's seat, what if you one of you hit the gear shift, that's putting yourself and others in danger."

"No sir, I did not think about that."

"Hmm. Well Mr. Fitz, I'm going to let you off with a warning, since you weren't in a busy parking lot, but the next time things will not go as smoothly."

"Yes sir." Nodded Ezra as he signed the warning slip given to him. The officer took his copy of the document and nodded his head towards Ezra. "Drive safely. Goodbye Aria."

"Bye Officer Densely." Ezra turned to look at Aria quizzically. "Chris Densely's dad. We used to hang out." She offered in explanation. "Well that's great, that's just fucking perfect Aria." He waited for the officer to get back in his car and drive off before he put the car in drive to leave the parking lot and head to the grocery store.

Byron walked in the gas station to pay for his full tank. Sighing as he handed over hefty amount of cash. He got his receipt and walked towards the door, nodding his head in greeting to officer Tom Densely as he walked in the door.

"Byron."

"Hey Tom, how's the streets? Not too dangerous I hope." He shook his head giving a small laugh.

"No, I did pull over your daughter today, or rather I'm assuming her and her boyfriend. Just thought you might want to know about it. She was with some Fitz guy; they pulled over in the old farmer's market parking lot, making out. He was quite a bit older, just wanted to make sure you knew about it."

His nostrils flared, angry to be put in this situation. "Well thank you for letting me know."

"Hey, no problem, from one parent to another. Besides, Aria's a nice girl, I wouldn't want her getting herself into anything she couldn't handle." Byron scrunched his face up in a fake smile, itching to be removed from this conversation.

Tom still stood quizzically, "Ezra Fitz. Wasn't there a Mr. Fitz that taught at the High school this past year?" Byron sighed, knowing he had to answer this.

"Yeah, that's him. I'm sure Chris had him for English, Aria did." Densely's eyes widened in shock, then softened trying to hid his surprise.

"Oh, well I'll see you around Byron."

"We're home!" Aria called from the front door, grocery bags in hand, with Ezra following behind her. The rest of the car ride to the grocery store had been awkward, neither really sure what to say after being caught, until Aria laughed at their misfortune, suddenly making it funny, ensuring Ezra that it wasn't a big deal.

"What took you guys so long?" the couple before Ella shared a look and shrugged. "Long line at the checkout." Explained Aria as she continued into the kitchen. "I guess we better get started on dinner."

Ella watched the two retreat to the kitchen, trying to figure out what those two were hiding. Soon Byron, stormed in the door, looking infuriated, but tried to hide it once he saw Ella. "Hi Honey." Greeted Ella, "How was your day?"

"Uhh…it was normal. Uneventful. I'm gonna-" he pointed to the living room and poured a glass of scotch, before sitting down and staring at the wall in thought. Ella shook her head before retreating up the stairs, why was everyone acting so weird today?

Aria and Ezra silently stood by each other cooking dinner. Aria bumped Ezra playfully and he did the same to her, before too long they were in an all out bumping war, seeing what they could make the other drop. Aria put down her knife and turned to look at Ezra giving him a face that told him to stop although she was giggling uncontrollably. She broke out into a smile at the sheepish look on his face.

"I can never stay mad at you." She giggled, tousling his hair. He leaned into her touch like a dog, sighing playfully, "I know, it's one of my better qualities." She rolled her eyes and turned back to the tomato she was chopping. "Yes, but humility certainly isn't."

He gave a small laugh and became serious turning to look at her. "Are you embarrassed at all about what happened today?" she shrugged, putting the chopped tomatoes into a bowl. "Not really. It's not that big of deal. We aren't any different than any other couple out there. I mean we tell people that all the time, but, I think it's time that we started believing that to." He nodded, knowing there was quite a bit of truth behind that.

"Yea, but it's hard when there are so many people that look at us like we're aliens." She shook her head. "You and I both know that we're not aliens. "He laughed. "No we're not."

Aria picked up the lasagna and put it in the oven setting the timer for forty minutes. She turned back to the lettuce she was cutting for the salad. "What about you, are you embarrassed by what happened today?"

"No, I really wasn't until I found out he was one of my former students fathers." Aria wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck pulling him close. "Well he probably didn't even recognize you. It's no big deal." She kissed him on the lips pulling away quickly before they got carried away like usual and placed all the salad ingredients in a bowl before tossing it.

"It smells amazing guys. Aria I didn't even know that you knew how to cook." She snorted a laugh, smiling at her mom. "Well, it's either that or rely on Ezra to cook sometimes and believe me, you don't want to depend on that."

Ezra feigned hurt, "Hey, you love my cooking. Besides I can cook up a good pesto." Aria chuckled. "That was when we first met and I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

They both laughed, the rest of the room feeling awkwardly left out of the conversation. The couple soon noticed this and became quiet. They were so used to just being alone, it was weird to begin including others into the personal moments of their relationship.

They all sat down to the table, with Byron soon flowing in from the living room, with his scotch in hand and Mike coming down from upstairs. The family piled up their plates with lasagna and salad, buckling in for another awkward dinner.

Listening to the scrapping of forks, they all sat silently. Aria was starting to get tired of this. Why couldn't they just treat them like a normal couple? They'd had a couple months of uncomfortable dinners and outings with her family. In the beginning they'd told themselves to just give it time. Of course things were expected to be ill at ease at first; this wasn't exactly a normal situation. But after the one month mark passed, things were still the same; quite dinners that contained only small talk, and usually ended in an argument that either sent Ezra home and Aria to her room, or no one speaking to each other for a week. Either way, it was time for a change.

Aria set her silverware down hard on the table causing everyone to give her a perplexed look at her sudden outburst. "I'm tired of this. I mean I literally can take no more of it."

"Of what Aria?" asked her mother.

"Why don't we talk? Why is this not normalcy for us yet? Why does Dad still look constipated when I talk about Ezra or when he's around him? We have gone out of our way to make this a comfortable situation. Is this what I have to look forward to? Are we going to be coming to Thanksgivings and Christmas's with Dad sitting at the head of the table glaring at Ezra like he's done some great unforgivable injustice, and me trying to pull us all together to keep my world from falling apart again? Because if it is, just let me know now, that way I can save myself the heartache and just stop trying."

"Aria-" began Ella only to be randomly interrupted by her husband.

"I talked to Tom Densely today." Said Byron, causing Aria and Ezra to look quickly to the head of the table. "We had interesting conversation in the gas station."

Ella sighed, putting her head in her hands not knowing where he was going with this. "What?"

"Dad, don't even try to change the subject-"

"Well Aria you and I both know that this is not changing the subject." The two glared at each other, both to stubborn to look away. Everyone just stared at each other, Ella and Mike completely confused.

"Byron-" began Ezra, already attempting to ease over the situation, before he stopped him.

"No," he started looking Ezra square in the eye. "You will not try to weasel your way out of this one with excuses. Do you two know how insanely uncomfortable that was? To be stopped in the middle of a gas station and be told that your daughter was caught in the car with her boyfriend that day, making out in the middle of a deserted parking lot and he just wanted to make sure I knew about because the guy was a lot older than her. He didn't want to see a nice girl like you get hurt.

"Not to mention when he recognized, the name I had to explain that yes he probably did, because he was his son's old English teacher."

Ezra swallowed thickly, not letting his stare waver from Byron's, not allowing him the satisfaction of frightening him. "I can imagine how that would be embarrassing for you." Byron snorted, keeping his look of displeasure on his face, picking up his glass of scotch.

"But frankly I don't give a damn." Aria quickly turned her head to her boyfriend her eyes wide in fear. Did he have a death wish? Byron squinted up his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"How uncomfortable do you think it is for Aria and I? You just live with it every now and then when someone happens to notice or has the guts to question you about it. But anytime we want to do something normal like go to the movies, we get stared at like we're complete freaks. You don't get quizzical looks when you walk around town, because you're that guy that they heard is sleeping with one of his old students. Or you're that girl that got grades in English because she messed around with her teacher. Because that's how ugly the rumors are.

"So yes Byron, I'm sure it was a minor shot to your ego for those five minutes you talked to him. But try living with it, its one hell of a bitch." Ezra threw his napkin down on his plate pushing back his chair. "Excuse me. Your dinner was excellent honey." he said before stomping up the stairs to Aria's room, as Byron literally flinched from his use of the sweet nothing.

#####################################################################################

"He's right you know." Said Aria after several moments of silence. "I apologize for that, it was stupid and we got carried away, but that doesn't mean you have every right to reprimand us for it. Like I said, we are trying to make this comfortable for everybody, and if that means us not being very intimate with each other while here, then so be it. That's all we were doing and I promise you it wasn't going anywhere.

"But try to imagine our world. We're already uncomfortable everywhere else we go and then we have to come here and be uncomfortable to. It's like the only place we really have that's safe is his apartment and I really don't want to stay cooped up in there all the time." Aria shook her head rising up from the table excusing herself.

She stopped at the doorframe just before retreating upstairs to her bedroom. "I love you guys. A lot. But I love him too and it hurts me so much that you are all but making me choose." She smiled a soft sad smile before turning around and walking up the stairs leaving the rest of the family at the table.

**Well I just ended here because it was getting to long and I really just don't want to keep going! So anyway hope you liked the update! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know it's been about a week…or two? I'm not sure, but I was gone if that accounts for anything! And let me just tell you that NOLA (New Orleans, Louisiana) crazy place…but I want to go back! NOLA I Miss You! Any who, here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy although really it's not about anything. Well if I'm being honest with myself this whole story isn't about anything really sooo…. **

**Okay I do just want to address one review I got, not because I am mad, but because there were some things in it that…I just want to talk about. Okay, so this isn't realistic. Is the show even really that realistic. I mean for one thing, in my town (which is a small town much like Rosewood), if a girl was dating her teacher or ex teacher, she would get talked about and made fun of unrelentlessly, I don't really see the show showing that one. Also, I didn't know an extermination only took a few days, that was my bad, I should have looked it up. Then, I don't really think Ella's being that accepting of the relationship and Byron **_**is**_** in the wrong because he is being 1) hypocritical and 2) stubborn! Anyway I just wanted to get that off of my chest. Again, I am not angry, I just wanted to address it , because I wouldn't sleep if I didn't do this…. P.S. I am a fangirl and damn proud of it**

**Okay! Happy reading! Oh! Things do get a little M here, just a warning!**

Aria sheepishly walked into her bedroom, not sure what kind of mood Ezra would be in when she entered. She found him staring out the window, not unlike she'd done several times at her window seat. "Hey, is everything okay?" Ezra turned his head to look at Aria and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, everything's fine. You know just trying to cool down." He sighed, looking at his hands. "I shouldn't have gone off on your Dad like that."

Walking over to him, Aria shook her head, taking his hands in hers. "No, you should have. We can't keep walking on eggshells around them, hoping the floor isn't going to fall through. If it does we'll just have to hope that there are pillows below to break our fall."

Ezra looked at her quizzically, "What does that even mean?" she smiled shrugging. "I don't know, I'm just trying to sound smart by using a metaphor."He laughed and placed her head in his hands, leaning his head down to give her a gentle kiss. Aria climbed onto the seat beside him, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close.

They pulled away, when they heard someone coming down the hallway, and Aria stood up and went to grab her laptop. "Want to watch a movie?" Ezra raised his hands in indifference as she selected a DVD from her collection and placed it in the drive of the computer. The couple sat down on her bed and watched it, content to just spend time together.

"Maybe me staying just isn't a good idea Aria." She turned her head quickly to where he sat beside her.

"No Ezra," Aria placed her hands on his staring into his eyes, ", look this will all have blown over by the morning." Ezra sighed, shutting the laptop.

"I'm not so sure about that. I don't really feel like watching a movie anymore. I'm sorry." Aria shrugged.

"It's okay. So, what do you want to do?"

…

"Mike, go to your room." Ella instructed her son. "You know Mom, I am getting so damn tired of this. I haven't got to finish my dinner once this week." He said, slamming his fists down on the table.

Ella squinted her eyes warningly at him. "Mike. Room. Now." She said pointing up the stairs. He rose from his chair, groaning as he retreated to his room.

Turning to look at her husband, Ella sucked in a breath preparing for her rant.

"I don't like this anymore than you do Byron. If you want to know the truth I think she is ruining her whole life. I lay in bed at night and can't sleep because of all the scenarios that run through my head. I realize that he is much older than her and that he might want to think about settling down soon. And that she's so in love that she'll agree to it.

"And I realize that she will more than likely regret it because of all the things that she missed out on that she will never get back. I want her to have a college experience and I want her to travel and to see the world. And I know that she thinks that she'll get to experience all of this with Ezra. And maybe she will! But I only have room for doubt. Because what if she gets pregnant and they start a family, or…. I don't know. There are a million what ifs."

"But, I do realize that we raised our daughter to make her own mistakes and her own decisions. She may not have made the best ones, but they are her decisions." Ella stood up from the table, looking at Byron who sat looking at his plate. "I don't want to lose her. And if we continue to push him away, we very well might."

….

Mike opened his door and sat down, completely pissed at Aria and Fitz. They had the complete ability to consume his parent's minds. It was all they cared about, all they talked about it seemed. Hell he couldn't even expect to sit down at full dinner when they were around; they always ended with Mike getting sent to his room and his parents yelling downstairs.

Didn't Aria see that it wasn't worth it? Mike knew he should try and be more accepting of everything. He'd made his own mistakes too, but he'd changed and righted his wrongs and Aria was still doing hers. Literally.

He grimaced, trying to shake the though from his mind. He didn't want to imagine his sister doing that in any way, shape, or form. Especially with Mr. Fitz. He used to be their English teacher for Pete's sake. Mike cringed as he heard a faint moan from her bedroom on the other side of the wall. Did they ever give it a rest? They knew that mom or dad would come in, pull them apart, and start another fight.

He wondered if she really loved Ezra, or just liked pissing their parents off. He figured that she really did love him; Aria never really was the type for being rebellious. A little strange maybe. But hell that made their relationship fitting. Nothing about Aria could ever be normal.

He placed a pillow over his head when he heard Mr. Fitz moan Aria's name. It was a damn curse having her room so close to his own. He could always hear every word said, unlike anyone else in the house. They really needed to do something about the old, thin walls in this house.

…

Aria moaned as Ezra's hands moved up her torso, resting on her breasts. After sitting alone in her room for a moment, things quickly got carried away as usual. As soon as Aria was introduced to the bright new world of being intimate with Ezra, she couldn't get enough. He was so perfectly different from the other guys she'd been with. Whether it be that he had more experience or that he just simply cared for her more than the others did she didn't know. She liked to think it was the latter, but figured it was a combination of both.

To think of Ezra with other lovers was hard. She didn't want to think of other girls he'd toward over and looked lovingly into their eyes as he did hers. She didn't even want to think about it. Aria flipped them over so she was on top, and nibbled on his neck, slowly grinding on his erection. He quietly moaned her name, moving his hands to her hips, pulling her harder down on him. She smiled in satisfaction that she could do this to his body. It had always been her biggest fear that she wouldn't be able to satisfy him sexually. But the first time they'd had sex, it was so unbelievably…_not perfect. _They were both so nervous that they did more than enough fumbling around for a life time. They laughed so much you would have thought they were cracking jokes. Ezra had even managed to throw them both off the bed, while attempting to roll them over so he was on top.

But even though she couldn't describe it as the _perfect _first time, it was perfect in its own special way. So perfectly them and so perfectly memorable. Aria began laughing at the memory of Ezra throwing them off the bed.

Ezra pulled back from the kiss, looking at her quizzically. "What's so funny?" she shook her head, grasping his head in her hands, beginning to lean in to continue their kissing.

"Nothing. It's, nothing." Ezra removed her hands, holding on to her wrists gently, before giving her a look that he wasn't letting this go. "Come on Aria, tell me what's on your mind." She sighed, mad at herself for giving him an out for letting things get to far.

"If you must truly know," she began, looking down almost embarrassed for thinking about this, "I was thinking about our first time." Ezra scrunched up his face in confusion.

"And that's funny because…" she scoffed.

"Do you not remember anything that happened that night?" she asked incredulously.

He bit his bottom lip and moved in closer to her face. "Of course I do." He replied suggestively.

"I think you and I are recalling different memories." Ezra rolled his eyes. "Obviously, although I don't really remember anything being all that funny."

"Ezra you practically threw us both off the bed, we laughed for about five minutes. Besides I still have the bruise on my ass to prove it." He rolled his eyes again at her dramatics. "No you don't Aria, I've seen your ass, it's flawless, as well as bruise less." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "You're just trying to woo me."

Ezra smiled. "How did you guess." She returned his smiled and leaned in to kiss him once again. Ezra turned them over so he was on top. Aria reveled in the feeling of his weight on top of her, knowing there was no other feeling in the world that made you feel this safe. He moved his kisses to her jaw, allowing them to cascade down her neck, where he continued to nibble on her sweet spot.

Aria held back a moan that was guaranteed to have been loud at his ministrations. She sighed breathily, letting him know how good his attention to her body felt. His hands moved up and down her sides before finally resting on her ass, where he gave a gentle squeeze, continuing to run his hands over her lower curves.

He moved his knee so it was resting in between her thighs, pushing slightly into her centre. Aria gave a guttural moan, thanking god he was actually showing her body some attention as his hands came back up to rest on her breasts. She lowered her hands from his neck, letting them descend towards his chest where she clenched his t-shirt in her fists.

Aria began to slowly move her hips, grinding on Ezra's knee. All she wanted was some type of release. He continued to suck on Aria's neck, trying to be careful and not bite too hard. The last thing she needed was a hicky. Her father was mad enough, without seeing a mark on his daughters skin caused by him. Aria's hips were quickly moving more frantically, as she tried to chase her pleasure. Ezra moved his hands to her hips and stilled them, making her whimper.

"Ezra, please." She begged, willing him to disagree with her on this. Ezra shook his head and stood up from the bed much to Aria's dismay. He walked over to the door and looked out, as if to if the coast was clear. He walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway and checked to see if her parents were in bed. They were.

He quickly made his way back to the bedroom and closed the door, locking it as he did so. He flipped off the light and walked over to the bed. Aria sighed, knowing she'd probably lost him for tonight, she turned over towards the wall, content with not speaking to him for the rest of the night, when he surprised her by flipping her over and planting a frantic kiss on her lips.

"Well, seeing as your parents are in bed," he began, placing a kiss on her lips, then her neck and slowly cascading lower as he unbuttoned her shirt, "and we're the only ones awake, then I can't see why we can't be just another one of those things that goes bump in the night." Aria giggled, pulling him closer as she slowly pulled his shirt over his head.

….

Ella suddenly shot awake when she heard someone moving around in the hall. She was suddenly scared, but then thought better of it. It was probably just one of the kids getting up for a drink of water or something. She heard Aria's door close and her mind was at ease, it was just her or Ezra.

Turning to look at her sleeping husband, Ella couldn't help but to be worried about his and Aria's relationship. When Aria was a little girl you could never get her to run away from Byron's side. She was always begging him to read her a story or just spend some time with her. And Byron was always more than happy to oblige. She figured that was what was so hard for him to accept this whole Ezra thing, aside from him being her ex-teacher.

Byron had always been the guy that Aria looked up to, or went to with her thoughts and problems. And now, there was a new man in her life, one that she loved and cared for, and one that she now went to with her thoughts and problems. You could see clearly how much Aria loved Ezra. Ella just figured Byron was feeling replaced or least like he was losing his little girl.

Which he was. Aria had transformed into a beautiful woman right before their eyes. And although they didn't want to admit it, Aria was a woman and probably had been for quite some time. At least in spirit, if not body.

Ella looked towards the hallway when she heard the silent squeaking of Aria's bed and blushed; feeling like she was invading on what was more than likely a very private moment between the couple, and her thoughts were confirmed when she heard Aria's silent cry roam throughout the house.

Rising up from the bed, Ella walked over to their door and closed it. Hoping Byron wouldn't hear. She was slightly angry with Aria and Ezra, that they would even think that doing **that** while everyone was in the house. But she wasn't going to barge in and interrupt and embarrass them as Byron would. She sighed and crawled back in the bed, looking back towards her husband, and tried to fall back asleep the best she could.

…

Ezra sat up on his knees on the bed, mostly unclothed by now. All that separated him and Aria was his boxers and her bra and panties. He playfully pulled her closer to him on the bed and she giggled, her hands rising to scrape her manicured nails down his chest, causing him to sigh quietly. They stared lovingly towards one another, their silence being golden, saying the words that didn't have to be spoken.

He lowered his head and kissed her stomach, cupping her breasts in his hands. He moved his kisses up her body, and kissed the exposed skin of her breasts. Aria moaned and arched into his touch, giving him access to remove her bra, before throwing it to the floor. Ezra's lips instantly attached to her left nipple, biting and sucking on it making Aria's breath come out in quick pants. Her fingers weaved through his hair in an attempt to pull him even closer.

Her breathing hitched when his fingers dipped into her panties, exploring her. Ezra looked up to her face, her eyes closed in pleasure, her head thrown back, as he removed her panties, pulling them off her slender legs and throwing them onto the floor. He moved back up to kiss her, moving his body over her naked one, loving the feeling of her skin on his.

She pushed him up so he didn't have her trapped on the bed, as Ezra sat mesmerized by her gaze as she removed his boxers and threw them on the floor to join her own discarded clothing. He moved closer to her, moving the hair out of her face. Aria cupped his head in her hands smiling while he smiled goofily up at her.

"What?" she whispered. Ezra shrugged. "Nothing, I just can't believe how lucky I am Aria," he said, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss before he slowly sunk into her centre, and stopped for a moment as she gasped, "you're just so damn beautiful, I can't believe how lucky I am." She smiled and held onto his neck and gave him a long sensual kiss as she began to move her hips in an effort to get him to move.

Ezra obliged, slowly moving in and out in small languid strokes, knowing anything to frantic would only make her old mattress squeak loudly. He listened to Aria's silent breath in his ear, and couldn't help but to think how different this was. Usually their love making was wild and passionate, so full of sexual tension and desire that it could almost suffocate you. But this, this was slow, intimate, yet still amazingly pleasurable. Ezra looked up from where he was slowly kissing her neck to her face, his eyes met with hers, he grabbed her hand where it rested next to her head, lacing his hand with hers before leaning down to kiss her again.

Aria wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into Ezra's butt, in an effort to pull him in deeper. Every time they made love, she marveled how close it made her feel to him. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced with someone. Before Ezra, the boys she'd been with had never made her feel this way, so completely wanted and desired. It was something she'd almost become addicted to. How could one person make her feel so much emotion from one simple act? She pulled his lips down to her own as she felt another moan begin to retreat from her mouth.

"Oh Ezra, please go faster or harder something." She needed anything than this slow agonizing pace. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do you think you can be quiet." He breathily asked, knowing how loud Aria could get. She nodded, biting her lip and throwing her head back.

"Yes, please, Ezra please." She begged, wanting nothing more than her release. Ezra gave a quick hard thrust, making Aria gasp as she wrapped her arms around his torso, needing to hold on to anything as she felt her orgasm fast approaching with this new rhythm.

Aria listened to the small gentle squeaks of her bed as Ezra moved within her. He kissed her again, trying desperately to hide the moans coming from his own mouth. She looked up at him, trying in desperation to keep her eyes open as she came, quietly letting his name fall from her lips as she tensed up and slowly relaxed into the mattress as he did the same.

…

Aria lied in the silence, the moonlight illuminating the couple curled up in the dark. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through Ezra's hair. She looked down at his sleeping face, which rested gently on her bare stomach. He'd fallen asleep soon after they were finished, as Aria reconciled to lying in the dark, enjoying the afterglow.

She sighed, feeling more relaxed then she had since he'd been there. Granted it had only been two days, but for the two of them that was pretty much their limit now that they knew each other sexually. Aria worried for a moment if anyone had heard them. She shook her head, more than likely not. Everyone was asleep, and they were a family of pretty heavy sleepers.

Aria giggled, as Ezra did, once again in his sleep. At least this was just a chuckle and not a complete bout of hysterics like last time. As she continued to run her fingers through his hair, she couldn't help but to worry about him and her father's argument at dinner. Byron was more than likely not going to let this go. Although she wished he would.

If only Byron would take the time to notice how happy Ezra made her, wouldn't that change his mind? For her own happiness he would set aside his differences. Right? She just wasn't as sure as she used to be anymore, they'd been going on like this for months. She could only pray that it wouldn't continue for years. Aria sighed once again, letting her fingers drop from Ezra's short locks and settled into the pillows. All she could do was hope.

**Okay, so this one is just a little bit shorter than the other ones! But I hope you enjoyed! Love you guys and read and review! Also any ideas for what you want to see, give them to me and I will try to use them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's ridiculous how long it took me write this, I just hit a serious road block in my writing and could not get this done, not to mention my internets been down for a few months! I know, excuses, excuses right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and please don't forget to review please! **

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Aria looked up from her breakfast to her mother and shrugged her shoulders. "Yea, I slept fine, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no particular reason." her mother replied before leaning down to whisper into her daughters ear. "But my advice is that next time, you might want to try and be quieter. You could wake up your father and we both know how that would end." She said teasingly as Aria's jaw dropped in embarrassment, not sure at all what to say as her mother walked back up the stairs with her coffee. Her mother turned to look at her once more pointing, "I'm serious."

When Ezra walked into the kitchen, he found Aria with her head in her hands and elbows resting on the counter. "Are you okay over there?" she jerked her head up from her hands to look at him, with the same embarrassed look on her face as before.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Wanting to know the cause of her embarrassment. "My mother heard us last night." His eyes raised in shock, before he smirked.

Aria scoffed and rolled her eyes. "This isn't funny." Ezra shrugged giving her a goofy look, "Really I kind of think it is, I told you to be quiet, and you're the one that begged and pleaded. You can't be mad now that you can't handle the repercussions of your actions."

"The repercussions of **my** actions?" Ezra nodded his head abruptly, confirming his words. "Well, if you hadn't allowed us to get carried away then I wouldn't have begged and pleaded, or if you would have just let me miss curfew the other day when I asked. I was running on empty."

"Running on empty? What does that mean?" she sighed, and blushed, not having meant to say that. In her mind, whenever she hadn't been…_physical_ with Ezra for awhile, she would refer to it as running on empty. A stupid term, but it had just popped into her head one day and stuck. "Nothing. I don't know what I meant." She said not meeting his eyes.

"Come on, you're a terrible liar, you won't even look at me. What's it mean? And why are you so embarrassed by it?" He asked not used to seeing Aria embarrassed about anything. She huffed and looked to the side, still not meeting his eyes. "Running on empty, it's a metaphor I use in my head for…_horny_." She cringed as she heard the word fall from her lips.

He laughed and wrapped her in his arms giving her a gentle kiss. "Now you're going to make fun of me."

"No, no, I'm laughing with you." She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not laughing. Look, we really need to be more careful from now on. We were lucky that it was my mom that heard us. It could have been Dad." Ezra nodded.

"Okay. We'll be more careful." She smiled, and pulled herself away from his grasp to go get dressed, as Ezra poured himself a cup of coffee, when Mike came down the stairs. He nodded at him briefly before addressing him. "Mike."

Mike looked over to him and scowled before grabbing a cereal bowl from the cabinet above the sink. Ezra was taken aback, not sure what he could have possibly done to initiate such a response from the teenager.

"Is something wrong?" Mike turned to look at him quickly while pouring milk over his cereal.

"Yeah, there is something wrong. Look, I'm a guy too. I understand the need to have sex and to want it and to not be able to resist it and all. But I'm losing sleep because you're getting it in with my sister, something I'm not entirely comfortable with in the first place. So, if you could just take into consideration the very, **very** thin walls in this house, and please just wait until you two can be alone, that would be great." He ranted, grabbing a spoon from the drawer and walking off to the living room to watch television.

Unlike Aria, Ezra didn't allow himself to get embarrassed; he just smirked and said to no one in particular. "Duly noted."

…..

"You and I should go on a date." Aria looked at Ezra through the mirror while applying her makeup.

"A date." She repeated slowly. Squinting her eyes at him, wondering where this was coming from. "Yeah, a date. That thing people who are couples do to spend time together." Aria shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay. What do you want to do?" he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, this isn't really something I've planned. Just get some clothes on and we'll go somewhere."

"Alright, just let me-"

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute." Ezra interrupted, leaving Aria taken aback by how weird he was acting, but then decided to shake it off, there was more than likely some ulterior motive she would love.

She finished applying her makeup, and carefully chose an outfit that would accommodate anything they would more than likely do, choosing something she could be active in, or would be okay for eating in a restaurant. Her mind was wandering off when she noticed a presence at her door. She turned around to see Byron.

"Hey Dad, you need something?" he shook his head, seeming to be somewhere else. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you going?"

"Ezra and I are going on a date." She said a bit mockingly, trying to lighten the ever suffocating mood that always surrounded her and her father whenever they were in a room alone.

"A date? Have you two not gotten bored of each other yet, you stay in the same house all day?" Aria looked up from where she was zipping up her wedges. "I don't know, we didn't plan it. He just kind of dropped it on me. I'm sure it's just a ploy to get us out of the house and out of your hair."

Byron nodded his head, suddenly realizing what being out of the house more than likely would mean to the two. They'd be able to do whatever they wanted, and with the zealous the two had to practically go at it in a parking lot in Rosewood, there's no telling what they would do in say a deserted restroom in Philly.

"Well, you know your mother and I have been looking to have a fun day out, maybe we should go with you." Aria gave him a hesitant look, "I don't think that's such a good idea." she said as she went to pick out jewelry to wear.

"And why not? Haven't you been begging us to just spend some time with you two together?"

"Yeah, and that's what we've been doing all this week and so far it hasn't gone so well. Look I don't want to spend the day fighting or worrying about whether or not we're making you uncomfortable. I just want a nice day out with my boyfriend. And I can't help but to feel like you're worried about what's going to happen if you're not there to watch us." Byron wore a look as if he'd been caught. "And from the look on your face it looks like I was right."

Aria rolled her eyes, walking out the door and down the hallway downstairs to meet her date.

….

"So, where exactly are we going?" Ezra shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. "Anywhere and everywhere." He jested, really not sure how to directly answer the question himself.

"When did you suddenly become spontaneous?" he looked over to the passenger seat with a hurt expression. "I can be spontaneous." He deadpanned.

"Oh, yea, since when?" she challenged him. "Well that day in the bar I was spontaneous. I was very instrumental in us ending up in that bathroom." He replies, smirking in a satisfaction that Aria wanted to rid from his face. She scoffed, "That was hormones, not spontaneity."

"Please Aria, I'm a man, not a boy and am far from being controlled by hormones." She sighed. "Correction, you are a man, therefore you are completely controlled by your hormones."

"That is so completely untrue." Aria rolled her eyes. "Oh?"

"Yes." He says with an indignant nod of his head. A small grin comes to her face, he could be such a child sometimes. Shrugging her shoulders, Aria slowly moved her hand towards his thigh, teasing him with each small movement of her tiny hand. "What are you doing?" he asked, swallowing thickly, not able to get his eyes to divert from her ministrations.

"Proving a point." She said simply, turning her head to look at him. He immediately meets her gaze for a brief moment before putting his eyes back on the road. "Oh, really, and what point would that be?"

She leaned over to the driver's side and carefully whispered in his ear. "That you are controlled by your hormones."

"Yeah, well you're not doing a very good job." he chokes out, while she continues to rub thigh grinning like the chestier cat. "Your hard on proves otherwise." He sighed, simply amazed at his sexy girlfriend. She had to be the most interesting person he knew.

"So are you just going to sit like that all day?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I might."

He nodded his head, still stealing spare glances whenever he could, while trying to keep his eyes on the road. "I know you're trying to make this like a punishment for disagreeing with you, but you do realize that this is like a complete treat for me right."

She turned to look at him. "And I prove my point." Aria says, smiling in triumph as she pulls away her hand and returns it to her own lap. "What? Why'd you do that?"

"And I prove my point again. See if you weren't controlled by your hormones you wouldn't be so completely obsessed with sex or images that pertain to it." She giggles, trying not to full out laugh at her frustrated boyfriend, or the beaten puppy dog look on his face.

Ezra shrugged, "Or I just like you touching my body." Aria sighed, "That was all completely wasted on you. You didn't even learn a lesson did you?"

"No." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, slowly rubbing the back of her neck. "Not a damn thing."

….

Aria stared up to the cerulean sky, enjoying the sights and sounds of the small park. "It's so peaceful." Stated Aria languidly. Ezra looked her over carefully, noticing the ease with which she was curled into his side. Like she belonged there. She did.

She couldn't believe, how in this moment, everything was so simple. Any passerby wouldn't see anything strange about their situation. Only a young couple enjoying a beautiful summer afternoon in the park. They didn't have to hide, or keep up appearances. They could just be Aria and Ezra, not the unlikely couple who fell in love.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if things were different?" she asked, looking longingly up at Ezra, hoping she got the answer she wanted. He looked at her quizzically. "Different how?"

"I don't know really just…what if I was older and not in high school when we met. Or what if you were younger or what if my parents thought it was the greatest thing ever that we were dating…I just wonder sometimes what life would be like without all of this…angst." Ezra hesitated for a moment, wanting to word what he was going to say correctly.

"I would be lying if I said that I never wondered what it would be like I'd met you earlier, when I was still in college, or if our ages were closer together, but, truthfully Aria, you and I are to insanely epic to have happened any other way. There are a million plus things that we have gone through, that have made our relationship what it is right now. Our situation may not be ideal, but it is **us**. The way I see it, we should embrace that, and never look back."

Aria looks up to him from where she is tucked under his arm and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips and smiles. "You're right, I just worry sometimes that, one day, my parents are finally going to push us into that last fight. The one where we say things in the heat of the moment that deep down we mean, but there ones that we live with because we love each other. But in that one instant, we won't care, and then just like that," she snaps a finger, "all of this-this…love, this passion, this affection that we have for each other will all be over and all because my parents are too hardheaded to accept our relationship."

He places a finger under her chin, lifting her face to meet his gaze, "Don't worry, they'll come around. But, if before they do, and we get in a fight, let's promise to try and remember this moment right here. And how much we love each other, and try to never let as good of a thing as we have go away." She nods in agreement, before attaching her lips with his, kissing him with love she felt for him in that moment. She never wanted what she was feeling right now to end.

Ezra cups her face in his hands as she straddles on top of him, paying little mind to the fact that they were on a blanket in a public park. They stay like that for awhile, languidly kissing each other before finally retreating home.

Each of them felt better, and more confident with the other, and were positive that they could overcome anything left to be thrown at them in the Montgomery household.

**Do you like? I apologize again for how long this took me post. There is no excuse! I'm sorry, I'll try to do better and get this done, there will probably only be about one more chapter or so! So…anyway, I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
